The Project
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 4 in my Season 4 fan fiction series and it is called The Project and it is Jack Centric


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

The Project- Jack-centric episode

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJune 24th 2007

EXT. THE BEACH FURTHER UP FROM THE CAMP

JACK and the 8 women with weapons are creeping up the beach towards the camp to take back their people. The women are all looking worried but JACK looks as confident as can be: he has attacked people many times before now whilst being on the island. We see a close up shot of JACK's face. He smiles as he sees the people on the beach. We see a shot of the others.

INT. A LIVING ROOM (FLASHBACK)

A 16 year old JACK is sat on the sofa. He looks very tired and as if he is waiting for someone. There is minimal light in the room. He is not watching TV: just sat there. Someone enters through the front door. They are holding their coat over their head as it is raining outside. JACK turns around to see who it is. The person takes the coat off their head: it is CHRISTIAN- JACK'S father. JACK turns back around to face the other way.

CHRISTIAN

Oh, Jack. Why aren't you in bed now? It's already gone midnight.

JACK

Waiting for you. Where have you been?

CHRISTIAN

I've told you, Jack. I go away for my job.

JACK

So, where have you been this week?

CHRISTIAN comes and sits next to JACK. JACK pays no attention to him.

CHRISTIAN

Australia. Why?

JACK

Australia again? Why the hell are you always there? You say you travel the world with this job but that's the place that you always seem to be!

CHRISTIAN

Well, I'm focusing on a project there lately.

JACK

What? For the past 8 months you have been working in Australia: back and forth you go. You're going there every week now. Come on Dad, you're family must be more important than your stupid project over in Australia! We don't see you at all: think about mum!

CHRISTIAN

Jack! That has nothing to do with you. Ok. Your mother and I have sorted that out.

JACK

What do you even do over there? See, we don't even know that!

CHRISTIAN

Well... I don't really know how to explain it to you, Jack. It's something to complex for your mind to understand. Your only 16 remember.

JACK comes to a realisation.

JACK

You don't even work over there do you?

They hear some creaking on the stairs: its JACK'S mother, MARGO, coming down from bed.

MARGO

What are you two doing down here? Jack, you should be in bed.

CHRISTIAN

Just what I was telling him, Margo. Now, Jack: to bed.

JACK gets up off the sofa and begins to run up the stairs past his mother to bed.

MARGO

Was he ok?

CHRISTIAN

Yeah... fine.

CHRISTIAN smiles at MARGO.

MARGO

I'm off back up. Night.

CHRISTIAN is left by himself alone looking worried.

EXT. BY THE BEACH TREE-LINE

JACK looks back at the women behind him.

JACK

You 8, wait here! I will call you when you are needed. Ok?

They all nod their heads in reply.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Ok. Shoot them if you have to but please just try and tie them up: releasing our lot as fast as you can.

JACK slips into the jungle and begins to hide behind the bushes as he goes along.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

LOCKE and DESMOND are still in the middle of the jungle. DESMOND is laid on the floor whilst LOCKE is sat on the rock that DESMOND was on previously.

DESMOND

Can I get up yet, brother?

LOCKE

Ok then. I reckon you'll be fine now.

DESMOND begins to try and get up. Slowly, he gets up, sitting up first. He then begins to stand up, again slowly. DESMOND then looks at LOCKE.

DESMOND

How the hell is that possible, brother?

LOCKE

It's this island, Desmond.

DESMOND

What?

LOCKE

This place has healing powers for those special ones: I've realised that you are one of those special ones, Desmond. Before, I came here, I was paralysed but this place healed me. Rose too, she had cancer and a few months to live: she is cured too. Now, if you want to, I want to show you a place.

DESMOND

Where?

DESMOND just looks confused. LOCKE smiles.

LOCKE

You'll see.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We are with those that are tied up. We are seeing it from HURLEY'S perspective. He is now despondent (as are the others). He looks into the jungle and then suddenly sees JACK. He begins to react but JACK puts his finger up to his lips to signify him not to. JACK also shakes his head at HURLEY. HURLEY then puts down his head so that he is not watching JACK going through the bushes.

HURLEY (WHISPERED)

Thank god

One of the people sees HURLEY whispering.

THE MAN

Do you not get the concept of not talking?

HURLEY looks up.

HURLEY

What?

THE MAN

You were talking!

HURLEY

Err... dude, no I wasn't.

THE MAN

Ok then.

THE MAN walks over to another man and puts his mouth up to his ear.

THE MAN (CONTN'D)

I forgot what things this island did to you.

EXT. THE BEACH TREE-LINE BUSHES

JACK watches what is going on the beach as HURLEY is accused of talking. JACK begins to look worried as he realises how many people there are.

INT. KITCHEN (FLASHBACK)

A 16 year old JACK is sat in a kitchen with a boy who looks to be about 13. The boy looks as if he seems to be annoying JACK in some way. Then, enter CHRISTIAN.

CHRISTIAN

Hey Jack.

CHRISTIAN smiles at JACK. Then the boy tries to get CHRISTIAN'S attention.

CHRISTIAN (CONTN'D)

Oh hey, Tom: didn't see you there.

CHRISTIAN smiles at TOM and then turns his attention back to JACK.

CHRISTIAN (CONTN'D)

Jack, you wouldn't believe what I bought you today.

JACK looks at him pathetically.

JACK

What?

CHRISTIAN

I brought you a surf board all the way back from Australia.

TOM looks shocked at CHRISTIAN.

TOM

What about me?

CHRISTIAN

I'll give you yours later, Tom. Now, go watch TV or something.

TOM exits the kitchen. CHRISTIAN comes closer to JACK.

JACK

You really think that will make me less suspicious?

CHRISTIAN

Ok, maybe not but I was hoping it would keep you quiet for a while.

JACK

Well, do you know what? I reckon we should all go to Australia together and then we can all try out surfing. We can have a nice family holiday, hey?

CHRISTIAN

Are you being serious, Jack?

JACK

Do I look like I'm joking?

JACK raises an eyebrow and then gets up out of his chair and exits the kitchen to.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BEACH TREE-LINE

JACK is still there watching. HURLEY looks up and gives him a glance and then suddenly looks back down again. Then one of the men walks by him. JACK quickly jumps out of the bush, holds his hands over the man's mouth and pulls him into the jungle. He quickly runs backwards trying to escape from the people. He goes and goes and goes until he stops and whacks the man over the head. JACK breathes heavily and then begins to make his way back to the beach tree-line.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

A man looks at where the man that JACK has just dragged into the jungle was and looks confused. He turns to another man.

THE FIRST MAN

Hey, wasn't Lawrence just there?

THE SECOND MAN stares at him.

THE SECOND MAN

Nah man. I don't think so: it's already affecting you.

THE SECOND MAN smiles cheekily at THE FIRST MAN and then begins to walk away. THE FIRST MAN then begins to approach the place that LAWRENCE had just been to investigate.

EXT. THE BEACH TREE-LINE

JACK has returned out of breath. He sees THE FIRST MAN there investigating. He quickly jumps out of the bush but this time whacks him on the head first and then begins to drag this one through the jungle.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

HURLEY watches as the men are taken away and smiles. He slants his head towards SAYID.

HURLEY

Sayid, watch the tree-line.

SAYID

Why?

HURLEY

You'll see.

EXT. THE JUNGLE TREE-LINE

SUN is waiting with all the women when she suddenly hears one of the women shouting.

THE WOMAN

They're back! Claire, Rose and Kate!

SUN rushes to where the woman is and she suddenly sees them all walking together towards them. SUN waits a second and then runs towards CLAIRE.

SUN

Claire, Claire, are you ok?

CLAIRE

Yeah, I'm fine. I mean of course I'm upset btu I just need to say goodbye to Charlie. Let his spirit go.

SUN

Ok, but just let me check you first: see whether you are ok.

CLAIRE

I'm fine, Sun.

SUN raises her eyebrow at her.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

Honestly.

SUN

I'm just gonna check you anyway. Please sit down.

SUN begins to check CLAIRE. We see KATE approach one of the women.

KATE

Where's Jack, Crystal?

CRYSTAL

They went to go save them on the beach. Him and Marie, Emma, Lauren...

CRYSTAL is cut off by KATE

KATE

Ok. I don't need to know all the names.

CRYSTAL

Ok

KATE

Ok, I'm going to help him.

CRYSTAL

You know he'd have wanted you to stay here, Kate.

KATE

Yeah, well, Jack doesn't make decisions for me.

KATE begins to run off. CRYSTAL looks as if she is about to say something but stops when she sees KATE is running off. CRYSTAL looks insulted at first but then just returns to what she was doing.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

We see DESMOND and LOCKE walking through the jungle together. LOCKE is smiling widely whereas DESMOND looks a bit confused. Then DESMOND hears that familiar voice once more.

THE VOICE (CHARLIE)

Desmond! Desmond!

DESMOND looks around him. He cannot see a CHARLIE this time.

DESMOND

What?

LOCKE

What's the matter, Desmond?

DESMOND

Did you not hear that, brother?

LOCKE

No!

THE VOICE (CHARLIE)

Desmond!

DESMOND begins to turn around looking for the source of the voice.

LOCKE

Desmond! What are you hearing? Who?

DESMOND suddenly stops spinning. He sees CHARLIE stood there.

DESMOND

Charlie!

LOCKE then looks confused. CHARLIE begins to point at LOCKE.

CHARLIE

I'd be careful about where he's taking you.

CHARLIE begins to laugh. We see a worried shot of DESMOND'S face. Then, CHARLIE has gone again.

DESMOND

Charlie!

DESMOND turns to LOCKE.

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

Where are you taking me, John?

LOCKE

What happened there, Desmond? Did you see Charlie?

DESMOND

Yes, John. I did just see Charlie and do you know what he told me? To, be careful about where you taking me! So tell me, John, where are you taking me?

LOCKE

Desmond, I cannot tell you that!

DESMOND

Why not, John?

LOCKE

I just can't.

DESMOND runs up to LOCKE. DESMOND picks him up and pins LOCKE up against a tree.

DESMOND

John, the last time I am going to ask, where are you gonna take me?

LOCKE

What and you're gonna kill me? Just like you have people before?

DESMOND holds him further up the tree.

DESMOND

John!

LOCKE

A new hatch that I've found! Ok?

DESMOND drops LOCKE to the floor.

EXT. THE BEACH TREE-LINE

JACK has managed to get another person. He is beginning to drag him through the jungle. This one is still conscious as JACK is dragging him. We then see KATE running through the jungle. She is running as fast as she can.

KATE

Jack!

KATE comes into the part that JACK is currently in.

JACK

Kate! Get away! I can do this myself.

KATE comes closer.

KATE

Jack...

Jack

Kate! Go...

JACK is cut short as the man he is dragging manages to wriggle free and jump up onto his feet. The man begins to run away. JACK begins to stare at KATE.

EXT. ON THE SIDE OF A SWIMMING POOL (FLASHBACK)

JACK is laid by the side of the pool with his mother, MARGO, and his father, CHRISTIAN. His brother, TOM, is in the pool playing with a ball. A hotel manager comes over to them and approaches CHRISTIAN.

HOTEL MANAGER

Mr. Shepherd?

CHRISTIAN

Yes. What?

HOTEL MANAGER

There is a phone call for you in reception. Can you please come and answer it?

CHRISTIAN

Yes... ok.

CHRISTIAN reluctantly gets up and turns to his wife, MARGO

CHRISTIAN (CONTN'D)

I'll be back soon, Margo.

MARGO

Ok.

CHRISTIAN begins to walk off behind the HOTEL MANAGER. JACK suddenly realises something and jumps up.

JACK

Mum, I'm just... going to the toilet.

MARGO

Ok, honey.

JACK quickly runs after his father.

INT. THE HOTEL RECEPTION

JACK peeks his head around the corner of the hotel reception. He sees his father on the phone.

CHRISTIAN

Yes, what Carole?

CHRISTIAN waits for an answer.

CHRISTIAN (CONTN'D)

Well, Carole, you know I'm here on holiday with Margo and the kids. It's too difficult.

Again, CHRISTIAN waits for an answer.

CHRISTIAN (CONTN'D)

Ok then, Carole. I'll be there in fifteen minutes or so.

CHRISTIAN puts the telephone handset down and begins to walk out of the reception front doors. JACK faces turns to shock and then he begins to follow his father out of the front door.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

JACK and KATE just stare at each other and then begin to run after the escapee.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

THE MAN runs through the trees onto the beach.

THE MAN

They're here. They're taking us.

We see MINKOWSKI'S face.

MINKOWSKI

What?

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. STREET CORNER (FLASHBACK)

We see JACK up against a wall right on a corner of a street. JACK pokes his head around the corner and sees his father, CHRISTIAN, and a woman (CAROLE). His father had just arrived there.

CHRISTIAN

Hi

THE WOMAN

Hey

They smile at each other.

THE WOMAN (CONTN'D)

Where've you been, Christian?

CHRISTIAN

Carole, I'm on holiday with my family. This is just too risky: ringing me up at the hotel.

CAROLE

Yes, well, I needed to see you.

We see JACK'S face: he is shocked.

CHRISTIAN

Why?

CAROLE

We need to finish it, Christian.

CHRISTIAN

What?

CAROLE

We need to finish, Christian. It's been a fun run but you've got a family of your own already and it's not fair on Claire, Christian, think about her.

We see JACK again: he looks confused.

CHRISTIAN

Carole, I try to get here as much as I can: and that is every week pretty much. My family think I'm on a project over here: not coming to see you and Claire! I love you Carole. Can't you see how much I'm prepared to do for you?

CAROLE

Yes, well, I can't take it anymore. You're in and out of our lives constantly and then I've got Lindsey rabbiting on in my ear: I can't cope with it anymore, Christian!

CHRISTIAN

But...

CHRISTIAN is cut off by CAROLE

CAROLE

It's over, Christian. I'm sorry. I'll see you then.

CAROLE turns to leave but CHRISTIAN grabs her arm. CAROLE pulls away and carries on.

CHRISTIAN

Carole!

CAROLE doesn't reply to him. CHRISTIAN turns around and begins to make his way back in the direction of JACK. JACK quickly pops back behind the wall. We see CHRISTIAN come around the corner. He is in tears. He suddenly notices JACK.

CHRISTIAN

Jack!

CHRISTIAN begins to wipe away his tears.

CHRISTIAN (CONTN'D)

What are you doing here? Did you hear all of that?

JACK nods at him and pulls away from the wall.

JACK

So, that's why you've been coming here every week: To come see her and Claire. Who's Claire, dad?

CHRISTIAN doesn't reply to JACK.

JACK (CONTN'D)

See, you're too much of a coward to even admit it aren't you? It's a good job she left you!

We see CHRISTIAN'S face: he looks angry.

CHRISTIAN

Jack, you don't understand what life is about so just shut up! Just go! Now! Go back to the hotel!

JACK stays there defiantly. CHRISTIAN grabs him

CHRISTIAN (CONTN'D)

Go, Jack! Now!

JACK wriggles free from his father's clutches and turns and begins to run back to the hotel not even looking back. We see a shot of JACK'S face as he is running: he is beginning to cry himself. We then return to CHRISTIAN. He goes backwards towards the wall and begins to slump down the wall to the floor. He buries his head in his hands and begins to cry loudly.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

JACK and KATE are running through the jungle to the beach. In a shot from the beach we see them burst through the jungle onto the beach. We see MINKOWSKI stare at them in disbelief and then begin to walk towards them. JACK and KATE both stop dead in their tracks as they notice the people on the beach. JACK stares about looking for something then he notices it. He begins to run towards it. MINKOWSKI stops walking.

MINKOWSKI

Get him boys!

KATE

Jack! What are you doing?

JACK runs towards the bushes.

JACK

Girls! Come out now!

The 8 women begin to emerge from the bushes and begin running towards the men that are running towards them. KATE then realises what they are beginning to do and pulls out a gun, as does JACK. They run towards each other as the others begin to fight with one another.

JACK (CONTN'D)

I said not to shoot people unless you had to and it's looking like we're gonna have to!

KATE

Ok.

They both run into the fight. We see slow shots of the people fighting with sticks and rocks and whatever weapons they have. JACK then runs towards the people that are tied up. He begins to untie them.

HURLEY

Hey dude

JACK

Hi

He successfully unties them. They all break free (Them being SAYID, JIN, HURLEY, BERNARD, JULIET, BEN and SAWYER who is unconscious). SAYID turns to JACK.

SAYID

I know where they stored our guns: I will go collect them and hand them out.

JACK

Ok, Sayid. Do whatever you want!

KATE then notices the unconscious SAWYER. She stops her fight with the man and then runs over to SAWYER. JACK looks jealous but then turns his attention to JULIET.

JULIET

Should I fight?

JACK

Yes

Then JACK goes in for a kiss and then runs away to start a fight leaving a little dazzled JULIET who quickly snaps back out of it and runs up to a man and punches him in the face. We return to KATE and SAWYER.

KATE

Sawyer, honey. Wake up for me.

There is no reaction from SAWYER. KATE shakes him and again no reaction

KATE (CONTN'D)

Sawyer! Wake up! Come on, James!

KATE is obviously getting frustrated and then slaps him across the face. This wakes up SAWYER. He slowly opens his eyes and raises his hand to his cheek.

SAWYER

Ouch! What was that for, Princess?

KATE

Thank god, you're awake.

She embraces him. SAWYER looks confused.

KATE (CONTN'D)

Now rest! You need it. I'm off to go fight.

KATE runs off to begin a fight. We then see SAYID who is accompanied by HURLEY, JIN and BERNARD. They are running over to a tree where there are some guns. SAYID grabs them and begins to hand them out to JIN, BERNARD and himself. HURLEY looks disappointed.

HURLEY

Hey, dude, what about me?

SAYID

I'm afraid there are no more guns, Hugo. You'll just have to use a branch or some sort.

SAYID, JIN and BERNARD run off. HURLEY then begins to rummage through for a stick and then realises something.

HURLEY

Damn, where is the key?

We cut to a shot of MINKOWSKI who is slinking off into the bushes by himself.

MINKOWSKI

Where is it?

He begins to search for something. He then walks through some bushes and reveals the DHARMA van.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

Ah ha

He limps his way over to the DHARMA van and enters. We see a close up shot of the key as he slips it into the ignition and starts up the engine. The DHARMA van then begins to move.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

Now I just have to remember where the barracks are.

We see the DHARMA van slipping off into the jungle. BACK TO THE BEACH.

We see JACK fighting someone who is posing him some trouble and then the man just falls the floor as we see BERNARD standing behind him with a gun held up. BERNARD nods to him and JACK nods back going onto the next person to fight. We see a few dead bodies on the floor and we see a few men fleeing into boats but we see some defiant men still fighting with various people. We see a shot of a man who suddenly realises that they are going to lose.

THE MAN

Lads! Stop fighting! Come now!

He turns and they begin to retreat into the jungle. All people seem to look shocked at what has just happened. They all begin to come together.

HURLEY

What happened there?

KATE

I don't know... they just sorta retreated suddenly.

JACK

Yeah. Wait, where's Ben gone?

They all look confusedly into the jungle.

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE JUNGLE

We see BEN running into the jungle at a fast pace. He suddenly stops and looks about.

BEN

I know your there, Jacob!

We see the human form of JACOB come out of the bushes.

JACOB

Hello, Ben!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

All the DHARMA people are coming together in the jungle. They are all out of breath. They all look towards the man that commanded them to retreat.

A MAN

Al, what was all that about?

AL

It's a ploy, Calvin.

ANOTHER MAN

What you mean a ploy?

AL

Well, Minkowski said to me, if anything were to happen meet at the barracks!

EXT. ANOTHER PART IN THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

We see DESMOND standing over LOCKE who is on the floor now

DESMOND

Why me, John?

LOCKE begins to get up off of the floor.

LOCKE

Because, Desmond...

He brushes some muck off him.

LOCKE (CONTN'D)

I realised that you were the most capable of actually using the equipment that is down there.

DESMOND

You want me to go down into another one of them things?

LOCKE

Yes

LOCKE smiles weirdly at him

DESMOND

John, I just spent three years of my life in one of them, do you really think that I want to go into another?

LOCKE

Yes when you see what is in there and what you might be able to do with it

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

JACK turns to the others.

JACK

Where has he gone?

JULIET

I think he's escaped

JACK

Dammit! We needed him!

INT. A LIVING ROOM (FLASHBACK)

We see a close up of JACK'S face.

JACK

Mum and Dad, I want you to meet Sarah

The camera pulls out to show JACK sat next to SARAH with his arm round her smiling.

MARGO

Nice to meet you, Sarah

SARAH

You too

JACK

Sarah was one of my patients that I managed to save

SARAH

Yes, Jack is a miracle worker: you should be proud of him.

MARGO and CHRISTIAN smile at SARAH.

MARGO

Oh we are

A mobile phone begins to ring. CHRISTIAN begins to fiddle around.

CHRISTIAN

Sorry, this is me. I'll go take it.

CHRISTIAN exits the room leaving JACK, SARAH and MARGO.

SARAH

So, Jack never told me: do you have any other children?

MARGO'S face turns sad.

MARGO

We did: Tom.

SARAH

Oh

JACK looks at her and shakes his head. Then, enter CHRISTIAN again.

CHRISTIAN

That was one of my old work colleagues from when I was working on that project in Australia: one of the team has been in a serious car crash and is in a coma. I'm sorry but I'll have to go see them: we were close.

CHRISTIAN walks up to SARAH and shakes her hand. We see JACK come to a realisation.

CHRISTIAN

I'm sorry I have to leave Sarah at such short notice but it was nice meeting you.

SARAH

You too

CHRISTIAN exits the room and then JACK jumps up from the seat.

JACK

I think I better go check that Dad's ok: he looks a bit upset about the whole thing.

MARGO

Ok

JACK exits the room leaving MARGO and SARAH in awkward silence smiling at each other.

INT. THE BOTTOM OF A STAIRCASE

JACK slips into here to see his father putting on a coat.

JACK

You're going to see her aren't you?

CHRISTIAN

Yes

JACK

And?

CHRISTIAN

Jack, Carole is really in a coma: I can feel it and I'm not going to leave the woman I love by herself whilst she is in a coma.

JACK

And Mum's not the woman you love? You seem to leave her alone all the time don't you?

CHRISTIAN

Exactly, Jack, I do not love your mother and the only reason I still and married to her is because I know that she still loves me and I'm not going to break her heart like I had my heart broken when Carole left: that day that you watched: I was heartbroken then. I'm going. Ok?

JACK stays silent for a little while and then nods

JACK

Ok

CHRISTIAN then exits the area below the staircase.

CHRISTIAN (FROM THE LIVING ROOM)

Bye everyone.

JACK goes back against the staircase, wipes away a tear and then enters the living room once more and sits back next to SARAH

MARGO

So... any plans for the future?

SARAH

Yes, of course: children and marriage.

She smiles at MARGO

SARAH (CONTN'D)

In time though.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

JULIET

Why'd you need him? It didn't really work out too well last time you kept him did it?

JACK

Yes, well, we'd work it better this time and plus this time, we don't have Michael working with you instead and against us.

JULIET

Yes, well, I didn't agree with that either

SAYID walks over to them.

SAYID

I believe that Minkowski man has disappeared. He mentioned about going back to the barracks so I believe that we should return there.

JACK

Yeah ok

INT. A LIVING ROOM (FLASH-FORWARD)

A phone is ringing. JACK enters the shot and picks up the phone.

JACK

Hello?

VOICE ON PHONE

Hello. Is there a Mr. C. Shepherd there?

JACK

I'm afraid he died a few months ago now. Can I help you? I'm his son.

VOICE ON PHONE

It is in reference to your father providing money towards a Miss. C. Littleton's upkeep in the hospital. It has been decided by Claire, her daughter that finally 'the switch' is to be turned off. So, money does not need to be taken from your father's account any more. We needed to inform you of this decision.

JACK

Wait, is that a Claire Littleton?

VOICE ON PHONE

Yes. Why?

JACK realises something. He slams down the phone.

JACK

That's impossible. Surely!

LOST


End file.
